Rumor Weed
FACE IT!!! YOU CAN'T STOP THIS WEED!!! THANKS TO YOUR FRIENDS UP THERE, I'LL BE GETTING BIGGER BY THE MINUTE! *evil laugh Rumor Weed is the main female antagonist in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. Similar to the Fib, she grows but when rumors are spread. Background The Rumor Weed was not always like this. Prior to her creation, she was just a living plant on the rooftops of Bumblyburg. Larry-Boy accidentally pushed the plant off the roof of a building (but was also unaware of it) while talking to Alfred after dealing with the Milk Money Bandit. Afterwards, the plant got electrocuted by telephone lines and fell into the sewers, and thus the Rumor Weed was created. After school, Junior and Laura had a conversation about Alfred being a robot. They wanted to keep it to themselves, but the Weed heard them and wanted to hear more information. They tried to tell her that they're not supposed to talk to strangers and share things with them (when asked if their parents have taught them to share), but she interrupts them as she doesn't care, so they decided to share their story anyway, and she claimed that she'll keep it to herself, or so they thought. Soon, she started spreading the rumor around Bumblyburg, grew bigger, and started to become "The Mother Weed" thanks to Junior and Laura's story. Larry-Boy tried to stop her when Alfred discovered her hideout, but ultimately failed. The Mother Weed rises from the sewers, takes Alfred, and takes over the police station. After Laura explains to Dad Asparagus that they started the rumor, he explained to them about that what Alfred said earlier was actually a figure of speech, Junior and Laura spread nice words around the citizens of Bumblyburg. This ultimately kills the Mother Weed, and turns her into a flower. Larry-Boy afterwards keeps the Weed's glasses as a souvenir and kept it in his lair. Trivia * In the Slovenian dub, she is voiced by a guy * Despite being female, she partially resembles Kermit the Frog. * She is arguably the most scariest and terrifying villain in the Larry-Boy series. * Where she rushes up out of the sewer to catch Alfred, her lipstick disappears, however when she moves to a tall building, it comes back. Gallery ScaryWeedy.jpg TheRumorWeed.png Ms.jpg Rumor Weed.jpg I'mtheRumorWeed.png Jack-in-the-box.png Article-3753-1.jpg 70ee575cd0c0549791ea451ee314e893.jpg 0e9b3ae3260fbfe5fd0e15d2c313483d.jpg rumor-weed-veggietales-37.2.jpg WeedAlfred.jpg FanmadeEdition.jpg|Fan image adding her hair, glasses and makeup LarryBoyandtheRumorWeed.png RumorWeedImage.jpg Videos Veggietales Larry Boy and The Rumor Weed Full Episode Cartoons For Children VeggieTales I'm a Rumor Weed Song Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Blondes Category:Eyeless characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:Monsters Category:1990s characters Category:Plants Category:Aliens Category:Animated characters Category:CGI characters Category:Big Idea characters Category:Veggietales characters Category:Villains who weren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Weeds Category:Deceased characters Category:Giants Category:Female characters voiced by Male Actors Category:One-time characters Category:Creepy characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Kidnappers Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Dictators Category:Dangerous characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Those destroyed Category:French characters Category:English characters Category:European characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Romance characters Category:Those created Category:Ugly characters